


I don't care, I'm still free, but please don't take this show from me

by imthetitanic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Firefly References, Fluff, M/M, Possible Firefly Spoilers, Swearing, but i tried not to spoil anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt:<br/>Imagine your OTP/3 becoming emotionally invested in a TV show only to have it cancelled.</p><p>So naturally I thought <i>Firefly</i>. </p><p>Lucifer loves <i>Firefly</i> but doesn't know it got cancelled before he starts watching (since he avoided the fandom to avoid spoilers). Gadreel tries to make him feel better by suggesting they watch the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care, I'm still free, but please don't take this show from me

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a couple of really subtle spoilers here for both Firefly and ASoIaF, but I tried to be careful enough that they are things that are generally already known, and no specifics. 
> 
> Title from "The Ballad of Serenity"
> 
> There were like no fluffy Gadreel/Lucifer fics, so here goes.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Lucifer screamed. Gadreel assumed a favorite character of his had died. Though he didn't watch the show (what was it called? oh yeah, _Firefly_ ), he knew how horrible it was to lose a favorite character. Lucifer had had to sit through many screams of rage, had books thrown at his head, the works while Gadreel was reading _A Song of Ice and Fire_. 

He figured he should go and check on his husband, make sure he wasn't about to break anything. "Luci? You all right?" He walked into the living room, where Lucifer was glaring at his laptop as though he were about to smash it. Gadreel carefully took it away from him. 

On the screen was the IMDB page for _Firefly_ , where it listed the total episodes. "I thought this was just the first season. Damn it, Gadreel, I thought there was fucking more! But then they concluded nothing so I'm like, better see if there's a bonus video. BUT NO."

"There is a movie. I believe it is called _Serenity_?" Gadreel ventured, trying to calm the other man down. How had he not known the show had been canceled? 

Lucifer looked up at him. "One. Movie. Just one? That isn't enough time to wrap everything up. How in the hell are they going to deal with River? Or get Simon and Kaylee actually together? OR KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THE SHEPHERD IS?"

Gadreel set the laptop down on the coffee table and sat next to Lucifer on the couch. "I'm sure it wraps everything up."

And that is how he found himself sent to a store to find that movie. He bought it and brought it back to Lucifer, who insisted they watch it at once. So Gadreel ordered pizza and sat down next to his husband to watch a movie he knew absolutely nothing about. 

It was intriguing, but Gadreel didn't know what was going on, so he just leaned against Lucifer and absorbed what he could. And Lucifer seemed happy for a while. They even cuddled. 

But by the end of the movie he was actually crying and screaming and cursing the name of Joss Whedon and Fox and anyone who had anything to do with the movie or the cancellation. Finally he went completely still. Gadreel looked at his face, and it was deathly calm. "I'm done. I'm done with this." Lucifer stood up, and though it was only 8 o'clock at night, went to bed. 

Gadreel stared after him, knowing that the movie had destroyed what sense of security Lucifer had with this show, but he just shrugged it off. After all, that was no _Song of Ice and Fire_.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
